Stay
by GivenNotStolen
Summary: set in and past 5x11 .. what if Regina, Robin and Henry stayed in Storybrooke and didn't go to the underworld? ... Outlaw Queen


_**AN:** I just came back from FT4... had an amazing time with Sean and Lana. And well now I just had this idea for a oneshot or fanfic. Not sure yet... I'll just leave you the first part here._  
 _ **Disclaimer:** Mistakes are mine. Characters aren't. Sadly._  
 _ **Summary:** What if Regina and Robin didn't go to the underworld? So this is set in 5x11..._

* * *

„I need to talk to you!", they both said simultaniously.

„There isn't much time", Snow said, „but we need to change something about this. I want you to-"

Regina cut her off, „stay here with Neal, Henry, Robin, the little one and Belle."

Snow nodded, „good that we agree on that then."

„Someone has to stay with the children and as much as Henry might fight staying here it's too dangerous for him to go to the underworld."

„I think we all agree on that. And someone has to keep an eye on the town as well. I mean after what just happened whilst we were all in Camelot. I don't really want to leave Neal, but I can't take him to the underworld and I also don't want Emma to go there on her own with Gold."

Regina nodded, „I understand. I would do the same as a parent."

Snow smiled, „I know. Regina you feel things deeply. And before we're going I wanted to tell you something. I should've said it a long time ago. I forgive you. Our past has been complicated. But it's the two of us to blame not just one of us. So I'd like to start this over again. And I wanted to ask you if you would be so kind to take care of Neal while David and me are gone. I know it's a lot to ask but -"

„Of course I will", Regina said smiling, „and thank you, Snow. It means a lot to me", before hugging her step daughter.

Regina let go of Snow, „there's one problem though", she said, „we're marked. Robin, Henry and me that is."

Snow nodded, „I know but believe it or not I just had a few very annoying, don't tell them that, dwarfes in my apartment telling me that they won't let us go there without them. So three of them agreed on swapping places with you. Now we just need to find out how to."

Regina was a bit shocked, „the dwarfes want to go to the underworld?"

„Something about not wanting to let me go on my own. And Leroy also said that he wanted to do it for you because you have changed so much and saved all our arses quite a few times now. Also he is doing it for the kids. Something about that as dwarfes they never had parents but he couldn't stand to see a father like Robin leaving his children to go to the underworld and he said Henry needed a break and maybe it would help us more if the author stayed in the land of the living."

„Wow", was all that Regina said, „I never thought he.. well tell him that it really means a lot to me. They don't have to make that sacrifice for us."

„They want to", Snow smiled.

„Let's go to Rumple then", Regina said, „the marked ones and the three dwarfes. As a former Dark One or Dark One or whatever he is at the moment I'm sure he knows how to swap these marks."

„Ok, you ready?"

„Robin?, Henry?"; Regina called and shortly after heard their footsteps coming from upstairs.  
„Yes mum?", Henry asked as he and Robin came to a halt next to Snow and Regina.

„We need to go to Rumple. Snow and I agree on the fact that we. Robin, you and me should stay here with Roland, the little one and Belle whereas David, Snow and half of the dwarf team are going to go with Emma to rescue Killian."

Henry was about to protest, but Snow stopped him, „it's best for all of us, Henry. Emma agreed on it as well. She'll be more calm when you stay here with Regina and Robin. Also Leroy said that maybe as author you're more of use to us when you're here maybe you can find something to work on."

Henry smiled then as well, „ok that makes sense. I just want to help you though."

„Believe me Henry", Snow said, „you're helping us a lot. Also keep an eye on your uncle Neal, that would help me a lot."

„Sure", Henry said.

„Let's go then", Regina said, „we'll pick Roland and the little one up from the fairies on our way back home."

Robin took Regina's and his coat from the rack and handed hers to her. Henry was already wearing his.  
Regina took it from him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, „you ready?", she asked everyone .

„Yeah", Henry said as Snow quickly called Leroy to tell him to meet them at Rumple's.

A few minutes later they met Grumpy, Happy and Doc in front of Rumple's shop. Before Snow was able to open the door Regina was walking towards Leroy and hugged him. He was too shocked to react though.

„Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me. Us.", Regina said looking at the three dwarfes.

„You're welcome, sister", Leroy said. Still too shocked to realise what just happend.

Snow opened the door then and all of them walked into the shop.

„Rumple?", Regina called and a moment later he walked into the room from the back room.

„Yes dearie, what can I do for you?", he asked.

„I need you to swap our marks with the dwarfes", she said firmly.

„And why ever would I do that?", Rumple asked her.

Regina was standing right in front of him by now, „because well if anything happens to the town whilst we're in the underworld your precious wife will be all alone and helpless up here..."

„Ok, fine, fine, I get it", Rumple said. He couldn't deny that it was simply best for all of them if Regina stayed here in Storybrooke, „give me a second". Then he turned around, kneeled down and looked for something in one of his drawers.

„Ah there we have it.", he said before walking towards the group, „Ok so Henry, Robin, Regina I need to see your arms with the marks."

They did as Rumple said and he was putting a drop of liquid on their arms before holding the dagger above it. Then he moved to the three dwarfes who were holding their arms to him as well. He held the dagger above their arms then and right after the marks on Regina, Henry and Robin's arms disappeared and reappeared on the dwarfes arms.

„That's it then", Rumple said, „I'll see you in about an hour at the lake then."

„Thank you", Regina said before they were leaving the shop.

„Snow?", she said, walking next to her to her apartment to pick up Neal and from there on Roland and the little one.

„Hm?", the younger woman said.

Regina pulled some letters out of her coat pocket, „can you give these to Marian, Neal, my parents and Daniel if you see them down there?"

„Sure", Snow said taking the letters, „it's a wonderful idea."

„It was Roland's idea earlier. He wanted to write to his mum and Henry was immediately on board with that and well Robin and me thought there might be some things we haven't told them when they were alive but they should know."

A few minutes later they were all standing in Snow and David's apartment.

„So you're ready to go?", David asked after they had handed Neal to Robin and Regina was hugging Snow goodbye and then Emma.

„Take care of Henry", Emma said.

„I will", Regina told her, „and you'll find him and bring him back."

Snow hugged Regina a second time now, „thank you for taking care of Neal."

„Don't worry", Regina said, fishing something out of her pocket, it was mirror, „take this one with you please. It's enchanted and works like these video chats on mobile phones. It crosses realms though. So every once in a while give us a call, please."

Snow smiled, „we will."

Then everyone left the apartment and they parted in front of it.

Emma, Snow, David and the dwarfes walked towards the lake to meet Rumple whereas Regina, Robin, Henry and Neal were heading towards the fairies to pick up Roland and his sister before going home.


End file.
